Longarm (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Longarm used to be part of Optimus Science Division before the war broke out, after the war began Longarm began dedicated to be the transportation for a Autobot that had been recently crippled and also when he have no time to repair the autobot legs, he's close friend with Bumblebee. Biography War on Starscream He was walking peacefully, but then he stepped on Thundercracker severed head and was disgusted by it, but then a Rampage Drone attacked him. Later he was freed from the drone by Prowl, after Prowl left, Longarm saw when Sideswipe was kidnapped by a Construction vehicle. He then contacted Prowl. he then took part of the Autobots Assault and witness Prowl Death. Arriving to Earth After Optimus sent a message confirming the Allspark location, Longarm and Bee came to Earth for help him, they scanned their vehicle forms and were attacked by Sideways after the Autobots were throw out of a cliff they resumed their journey to find Optimus, they found him. Optimus found out Bee was using the radio for speak thus Longarm explains him that his vocal processors were crushed minutes ago. Later Jazz and Sideswipe arrived and they went to the museum that had the cube but it was destroyed by Starscream and stole the cube later they meet up with some Humans, Longarm arrived to the city in time to help Bee, he also repaired his legs and joined Optimus in defeating Megatron. after the cube was destroyed he and the other Autobots remained on Earth, their new home. After the battle, Longarm recovered all the bodies of the deceased Cybertronians, He and the other Autobots moved to a abandoned weapons storage which was recommended for them by the soldiers, he later went with the other Autobots to search Bumblebee after he was missing for 2 days, he took part of a battle on Florida during their search. NEST A month Later, the Autobots and Soldiers formed NEST for stop the upcoming and remaining Decepticons he took part of the first battle with the ressurected Incinerator, Overcast and Wheelbot. Longarm most likely took part of the 2 Decepticons assault to NEST, later he managed to ran away with the other Autobots when S7 captured Moonracer and Overchet along Lennox and Epps. Out of boredom he carried away the sleeping Bulkhead, later he reunited with Optimus, Ratchet and Sideswipe, Longarm witness the discussion with Optimus and Sideswipe. later he along the other Autobots pointed their guns at Sideswipe after he took leadership from Prime which convinced Sideswipe to get Optimus, Later he arrived to Mission city, where he fought Lugnut along the other Autobots, Longarm was able to kill him. due to Bee getting crippled again this time by Soundwave, he helped his old friend and ran over Swindle (which resulted in Lugnut ressurection when a piece of spark fire reactivaded him) and killed Blackrachnia before the female Decepticon was able to kill Bumblebee. Sometime later he was sent to search for Decepticons. The Fallen's Revenge He was at the Diego Garcia base when he witnessed Director Theodore Galloway air the President's concerns over the recent spate of Decepticon activity, and how the Autobots remaining on Earth might be the cause of it. Becoming a Decepticon Later Optimus ordered Longarm to guard the shards, he accepted. that night Ravage and Reedman stole the shards, Longarm tried to stop them, but was captured. he was taken to the Fallen and was rebooted into a Decepticon, without any memories of his Autobot past. he, Barricade and frenzy were able to locate Sam. his former Autobot friends were shocked that Longarm was now with the Decepticons, Bumblebee regretfully had to kill Longarm. Relationships Friends and Allies *Fallen - Master *Frenzy - Ally *Barricade - Ally *Ravage - Ally *Scalpel - Ally *Ryan - Former Teammate *Jon Carlic - Former Teammate *Elita-1 - Former Teammate *Nightbeat - Former Teammate *Swerve - Former Teammate *Dune Runner - Former Teammate *Blazemaster - Former Teammate *Mirage - Former Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Former Ally *William Lennox - Former Teammate *William Parker - Former Teammate *Robert Epps - Former Teammate *Robert Turner - Former Teammate *Graham - Former Teammate *Duke Burns - Former Teammate *Peter Burns - Former Teammate *Steve Grant - Former Teammate *Ironhide - Former Ally *Jazz - Former Ally *Ironhide - Former Ally *Jolt - Former Teammate *Rollbar - Former Teammate *Ratchet - Former Teammate *Chromia - Former Teammate *Camshaft - Former Teammate *Optimus Prime - Former Leader, Former Teammate *Sideswipe - Former Teammate *Bulkhead - Former Ally Enemies *Bumblebee - Former Teammate turned enemy, Killer *Moonracer - Former Teammate turned enemy *Knock Out - Former Teammate turned enemy *Arcee - Former Teammate turned enemy *Skids - Former Teammate turned enemy *Mudflap - Former Teammate turned enemy *Bonecrusher *Blackarachnia *Sideways *Megatron Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Sideswipe'' (Archive footage) - eagc7 ***''Attack on Christmas'' - No voice actor ***''Moonracer'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers'' - eagc7 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - TFcollecterguy **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - RoadRage Trivia *In early scripts for Revenge of the Fallen, when he got reformatted into Decepticon, he was meant to turn and rename himself Shockwave as an homage to his Animated counterpart. but the idea was scrapped due to the appearance of Shockwave in Dark of the Moon film, as eagc7 have an Dark of the Moon stop motion adaptation in Phase Three Gallery Category:Transformers Prologue Autobots Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Transformers Autobots Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Deceased Characters